


[тот человек] меня ждет и я вернусь...

by InuTaisho



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для Лиос.





	[тот человек] меня ждет и я вернусь...

Пока еще судороги по утрам можно предотвратить, если согреть мышцы. Как назло, Рау ненавидит высокие температуры и духоту. Поэтому, Гилберту ничего не остается, только прижиматься сильнее к своему такому сильному и такому хрупкому любовнику.  
Как и все люди - в чем-то сильные, в чем-то слабые.  
И вставать так невыносимо скоро...  
\- Как ты думаешь, мне ужасно не везет в любви?  
Безмятежность сменило движение.  
\- Гил, - и ни одного неверного движения, ему есть, чем гордится. - Гилберт. Ты можешь не тащить в мою постель своих женщин?  
Гилберту нравится думать, что Рау ревнует. И просто нравится обжигающе его живая агрессия.  
\- Прости, ахх. Н-не сюда... видно же будет!..  
\- Застегнешь ворот и будешь самым опрятным, мой милый доктор, мм...  
Совершенно нет сил сопротивляться.  
\- О.., да!  
Они вновь заговорят только, когда Рау начнет одеваться.  
\- Ты скоро вернешься? - постель еще пахнет их страстью, и подниматься не хочется.  
\- Не знаю. Мне выписали звено желторотых юнцов - надо бы их поднатаскать.  
Даже маска уже на месте и с Рау можно писать агит.плакаты.  
\- У Рея скоро день рожденья. Он расстроится, если тебя не будет.  
Это звучит двусмысленно - правда царапает их обоих и Гилберту даже не нужно видеть кривую усмешку Рау. Он и так все понимает.  
\- Пусть привыкает.  
\- Зачем ты так, - спрашивает Гилберт у спины Рау. - Он же любит тебя, и будет скучать.  
И уже закрывшейся двери то, что никогда не скажет светловолосому мужчине в лицо:  
\- Я тоже буду скучать. И не хочу привыкать к тому, что тебя нет.


End file.
